The present invention relates to releasable ski bindings with movable binding parts including one or more movable clamping members in general and in particular to a releasable ski binding with a mechanical time integrator for controlling the releasing of the movable clamping members in the binding.
In a conventional ski binding a force unit comprising a spring member or the like is coupled to one or more movable clamping members for releasably securing a ski boot to a ski. During skiing maneuvers, particularly when the maneuvers involve skiing over rough and mogly terrain, and under fall conditions, which may involve longitudinal, lateral, twisting and heel-lifting movement, the movable clamping members are moved against the force of the force unit. Typically the force against which the clamping members are moved increases in proportion to the distance the clamping members are moved.
During certain skiing maneuvers, particularly over rough and mogly terrain, momentary shock loads can be applied to the binding parts which could, if not otherwise compensated for, effect a premature release of the boot from the binding. Even though the duration of the shock loads is insufficient to ordinarily cause injury to a skier's leg, such premature releasing of binding parts can, however, result in serious injury to a skier, particularly if it occurs at a high speed.
Forces which have a magnitude which is considered to be less than that ordinarily associated with the breaking of a skier's leg may nevertheless cause serious injury to the leg if applied to the binding parts over a relatively long period of time. These injuries may be in the form of sprains and fractures to the leg.
Consequently, a well designed ski binding should not release during momentary high level loading of the binding parts while at the same time it should be capable of releasing at much lower level loads which, due to the duration of their application, would otherwise result in serious leg injuries.